


family

by weekend_conspiracy_theorist



Series: Star Trek Prompts [9]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 14:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12559652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weekend_conspiracy_theorist/pseuds/weekend_conspiracy_theorist
Summary: They've just become dads.





	family

Ben curls his free arm around Hikaru’s waist, his smile giddily wide as he buries it in the warm skin of Hikaru’s neck.

Hikaru is beaming, too, and he presses in against Ben–more or less. There’s a careful curve to his spine, a delicate space left between them for the precious bundle in the crook of Ben’s other arm.

“We’re dads,” he whispers, his fingers ghosting lightly, reverently, over their little girl’s hair.

“Who ever thought we’d make it this far?” Ben asks softly, the words brushing over Hikaru’s skin, and his husband huffs in response. _I did, of course_ , that huff says. Ben rolls his eyes fondly, lifting his chin to nudge his nose against Hikaru’s chin in admonishment. “Keep it grounded,flyboy; not all of us have your confidence.”

“You have _me;_ by definition you have my confidence, too,” Hikaru teases, sliding his arm around Ben’s shoulders and setting them into motion. They sway together gently, dancing without music in the middle of their tiny apartment.

This is their first dance as a _family_ , and that one word alone would have been enough to take Ben’s breath away–had he ever caught it again after his first glimpse of Demora.

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted [here](https://enterprisetrampstamp.tumblr.com/post/166767538897/can-you-do-hikaru-and-ben-7)


End file.
